The Girl Covered In Ice
by xXxNotASlytherinxXx
Summary: "Are you afraid?" she whispered, looking at the brunette with her cloaked eyes again. Courtney's scowl faltered for a moment, but she didn't answer. Gwen expected this and just waited patiently. Looking back up at the girl, she shook her head. "I don't fear things, things usually fear me." Hunger GamesAU Courn/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, here I am with a brand new series that I'm really excited for, especially since it's my first Courn story. But I do have my warnings - It's rated T for a reason, one for the Hunger Games and two for the romance between those two. *wink wink* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Hunger Games**

* * *

><p>Lights were always dim here, whether it be the hottest day of the summer or the brightest chance in a day. Grey could only be seen here, minus the pieces of sunlight that sometimes seep through, which was rare. District 12 never experienced much happiness like that. It was almost illegal to nature as well.<p>

Though nature had a keen sense for depression, it was nothing compared to the people inside it. Smiles were never exchanged, friendly conversations never began, and the children never played with each other. It was like any sort of hope or dream was sucked away with the rest of the character of this place, if it ever had character.

Courtney Jasper was one of those people without feelings. A spiteful and hateful girl she was, fairly skinny, sunken onyx eyes with bony cheeks from lack of food. A beauty she had been younger, but now just a regular Jane. Not that she cared for looks, however.

Her beauty had been passed down by her mother, who like Courtney, only carried love in the bottom of her heart for only herself to keep her sane. Nobody knew how to love anymore, it was all gone.

As for James, Courtney's father, well, nobody liked to talk about him. Disappeared one day and never returned, leaving Courtney and her mother to fend for themselves, which was fine if they had been anybody else.

Her mother was a local first aid at one of the shelters, but the pay there was low and to help around Courtney tried to hunt, but she it wasn't hard to see she wasn't very good at it.

The Jasper family was no longer so memorable or even admirable. Today they're a disgrace to ever walk a place, even District 12. Continuing to the present, Courtney was still living a lonely life. She didn't like anybody, which in Karma means nobody really likes her. She's fine with that.

She was an only child, just turning sixteen four days ago. No presents were exchanged and I'm pretty sure there was no party to celebrate, just her and her emotionless mother sitting around the empty fireplace, saying one "Happy birthday" before she left to attend to work.

Even at sixteen, Courtney couldn't find work. For men, they usually found work at this age, but there's a certain age for women to do anything around here, which made Courtney even more hateful in the eyes of a man. She represented someone of female rights, and with everything with the Capitol and whatnot, she should be focused on the more important matters of discussion.

Today wasn't really any normal day, only just being the day before the Reaping. It was times like this that District 12 could get even more depressed, if even possible. It's odd to think how quickly things could change if nothing was expected any day in such an enviorment as that.

Her mother had no words of assurance, not even a warning. After all, her name had only been put in once. If she had caught anything in her unuseful traps and set it in for the Peacekeepers, but that's a different story. Courtney's just not a hunter.

"Courtney."

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother's bitter voice. She looked up from her small desk table, which her father had made two years before his disappearence where she carried a spare parchment with the colors of black from the old coal she was using to write after shaping it into almost a stick.

"Courtney, come down here, please," her mother called again. Courtney, deciding not to argue, stood up and obliged. She found her mother standing in the kitchen, placing her supplies down from work and looking at her daughter clear in the eyes. They looked so much alike, it was almost scary.

Like her daughter, Edna, that was her name, was a slim brunette woman with tanned skin she had inherited automatically, considering sunlight never much showed. However, she was shorter, incredibly shorter with much more beauty than her daughter since the first aid shelter provided her with the needed food. She was healthier than Courtney and it was sickening, but it wasn't a lie that Courtney would turn around and do the same thing if she could.

As for eyes, well, Courtney had her father's eyes, onyx and lively, but whatever life was in Courtney's had longtime vanished. As for her mother, her eyes were just a light brown, perfect eyecolor for her perfect face.

"Yes, Mother?" Courtney said solemnly when she was exactly three feet in front of her.

"I expect you know what's tomorrow?" Edna said distractedly, taking off an apron she had brought home from work.

"For more of the part, I suppose."

"I've brought a dress."

"Pardon?"

"One of my patients had a daughter who'd passed away not too long ago and she's now caught whatever she got. She knows you from the school when she'd drop of her daughter and suggested I allow you to wear this," she paused to leave to her bedroom, leaving Courtney alone, before returning with an emerald dress with a white color and seaming.

"It is beautiful and you could do with something new these days. What do you say?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Good girl. That is all."

Courtney turned back to return to her room without another word. Truly, the dress was hideous, but she's learned the hard way to never refuse anything her mother wants.

Besides, she wasn't worried about the Reaping. Her name is only put in once, she was just as safe as the next girl. She just wanted to get it over with and not have to deal with that horrid dress on her mind for long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just an intro. I needed to get the informaton across before I really get to the good stuff. So yeah, Courtney sucks at hunting, is a feminist, and is overall boring with the boring atmosphere of District 12, but trust me, she'll develop. I do enjoy reviews, so R&R pretty please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait, but I promise you, this chapter will be interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Total Drama nor the Hunger Games**

* * *

><p>The Reaping was never a happy day for joy or excitement down here. As most consider it, it's a death wish. Nobody hunted for all it was worth so as to not turn it in to put their names in more than the first time, increasing the chance of being called. That and nobody really did know how to hunt, let alone even catch sight of nearby deer or rabbit.<p>

Edna Jasper didn't see it as that bad of a deal, more of an oppurtunity on her part. Of course, she couldn't be called, but with a daughter such as hers, perhaps getting her name not to be spat upon would be much easier without her having to cost much.

Putting hope on Courtney Evaline Jasper, however, would be a tough matter. Her daughter knew nothing next to the point of pain or suffering, or causing such to others despite her hateful words to her classmates everyday that look at her in any way she didn't like. But it didn't matter. Perhaps remorse could bring her back instead if her daughter was chosen, so she kept her fingers crossed.

Dawn was already corrupting the district, the black clouds turning a bright grey again. Courtney, as always, was up before that for her precise schedule. A cold bath in the rusting metal bin in the bathroom seemed not to wake her fully, however only just enough to fit that God awful dress on and fix her hair into a low bun. Taking a glance in the cracked mirror, she grimaced. The dress was hanging off her bony shoulders and the bottom - which was supposed to hang around her knees, was lopsided around her calves, revealing the small wilting grey flats underneath.

"Hideous," she grumbled, shaking her head and turning away to take herself from the old room. The grey clouds seemed to be getting brighter now which, in Courtney's absolute shock, was another extremely rare day of pure sunlight. Of all days to bring some sort of happiness, it chooses today, the day all but the Jaspers fear to their core.

It was still another great amount of hours before the Reaping would soon begin and some of the Capitol would arrive to announce the new districts. Only few people inside District 12 were awake as she was. You have the Anderson family, for example, with their only son Cody. Cody was two years younger than Courtney was, standing at a lean fourteen with four older brothers who have long passed the age for Reaping.

Next were the Williams with their own twin sixteen year old daughters Samey and Amy. Amy was one of the only girls in Courtney's class that was actually looking _forward _to the Hunger Games, which was the result of being chosen and having to fight with other districts. As for Samey, well, Courtney doubted she'd last through the training.

Downtown was where she was really headed, grabbing a dented pail and filling it with murky water before drinking some desperately of a dying man of thirst. It tasted revolting, but what other choice did she really have? Two boys joined her, Courtney instantly recognizing the two as Ezekiel Roughburg and Harold Evans. Both eyed her dress oddly, but didn't necissarily comment over it aloud. Rolling her eyes, Courtney stormed away, the half empty pail still clasped in her hands.

By the time she reached home again, her mother was up and dressing herself. Courtney set the pail on the counter.

"I have water," she called to Edna calmly. The latter emerged from her bedroom and walked out, fixing the buttons on her stained blouse. She didn't mutter a thanks, only doused the rest of the beverage(if you could even call it that) into her mouth. Clearing her throat, she finally looked her daughter in the eyes, trying not to grimace at the awful sight of skin and bones.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure-" Courtney cut herself off at the sudden dramatic and threatening change of expression. "I mean - yes, Mother."

They hadn't known that the Capitol had arrived, that Heather Trinket had come with a slight smirk on her face, or that the kids and parents were now gathered near the square. Courtney only scoffed at the sight of their frightened faces. Needn't she worry of being chosen. On the way over, however, she found herself bumping into none other than Amy Williams, who grinned.

"Still eating the crumbs between your floorboards?" Amy questioned, glancing at the skinny girl in disgust.

"Watch it, Williams," Courtney sneered, hands clenching into fists.

"It would be a real shame if you were chosen. After all, the only thing you know about the wild is your father's disappearence from it. You'd be the first off the list," she stated truthfully, and she wasn't wrong. Courtney really didn't know anything about hunting, killing, and whatnot, but she wouldn't let Amy know that.

"And if you were? I doubt District 12 would be honored to have someone like _you _as a Victor. After all, your sister's the most likeable, name mispronounced or not," the brunette snapped.

Amy's jaw tightened at the mention of Samey, and her eyes narrowed more if it were even possible. Courtney smirked at her reaction and finally bounded forward to get away from the blonde, but the pure thought of Amy bringing honor to District 12 instead of herself did make her nerves boil. She imagined what it'd be like to be liked, to be known as more than the girl about to die of starvation, or the girl who hated everyone. It was only a pipe dream, of course, but dreams were nice, another rare thing to find in this district.

She was one of the last who got her finger pricked before going to stand with the others in her age group. Amy passed by her to join the fifteen year olds, her eyes not leaving Courtney until many others blocked her from view.

Silence was kept over all, not a word was uttered, and not a single movement made. The sounds of heels clinking over the concrete stage brought their attention span to the woman before them. She was very tall, slim, pale, and wore a raven colored wig upon her head while wearing a maroon dress that flared out at the hips so much, it nearly knocked down the podium as she stepped up. She didn't say anything, just rounded her perfectly manicured hand to a screen off to the right where a video played from President Mclain's own doing. His cheery voice brought everyone to quiet anger and hatred, but no words against him could ever be spoken or they'd pay a terrible price. Finally, the maroon clad women spoke as the video faded out.

"Horribly depressing, yes, but clearly satisfactory for someone of your folk," she laughed fakely. "Welcome to another Reaping, District 12, I am Heather Trinket. It is clear you all know what happens today, tomorrow, but not at the 74th annual Hunger Games! Surprises will be amist, but surprises could never be horrible, right?"

Nobody said anything. Courtney wasn't really listening. Her thoughts were still on Amy or another girl taking **her** place as district. Her eyes slowly trailed to the stage, her breath hitching for a moment as she found a bizarre answer.

Heather continued until finally, "Ladies first, as always." She went to the left where another podium stood, holding a glass bowl of names not eager to be called except for two. It took two minutes for the woman to finally select one. Smirking evilly, Heather sashayed back to the microphone, opening the envelope with little resistance and saying clearly, "Amy Williams!"

Amy's smirk was defiant as she removed herself from the group and began strutting toward the stage. Courtney's heart went for a leap. This was her only chance. Stepping away from the sixteen year olds, she raised her hand eye, shouting with hysterical courage, "I volunteer! I volunteer as Tribute!"

"NO!" Amy screamed, stomping her foot angrily as she stared down the brunette. Courtney smirked easily walking past her as she made her way up the steps and three guards forcefully took the furious blonde back to her age group. Courtney joined Heather next to the microphone.

"Do you realize that you, ma'am, are the first volunteer in District 12 history?" Heather grinned, gripping Courtney's wrist and raising it high. "What is your name, if I may ask?"

"Courtney Jasper."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How's that for you? And no Amy won't be a big character, but she will be mentioned from time to time. Please R&R!**


End file.
